Wishetalia: The Exciting Middle
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: Magical Prisons, Eliminators, and the Blue Moon... Join our favorite countries bashing in the middle part of the trilogy. No Yaoi,first appearance of the Baltic Trio and Canada. Just watch out for Russia... and the infamous marshmallow song of Britain.
1. The G8 was Kidnapped Wait where's Russia

_Hello! Updating the second part of the Wishetalia Trilogy. I first thank AK1028 and _Yuka-has-your-cookies-O.o for doing the beta... I forgot to put the disclaimer last time, so...__

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA-AXIS POWERS AND FAIRLY ODD PARENTS... if ever, I'll include Philippines!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The G8 was kidnapped! Wait, where is Russia?<p>

"We are holding this world conference for the second time around…"

(_Hetalia entrance theme, with a background of the map of Italy beginning to form. A star revolves around the title which contains some distinct Japanese characters for wish and Italy combined. The background now changes from red to white and the map from white to green and the title in Japanese "Wishetalia" and some glitters passing by as the star went by and reveled the words "The Exciting Middle")_

"We are holding this world conference for the second time around to discuss the matters on removing that dark cloud out of the galaxy!" said by a man in a brown American air force uniform jacket. He is actually the personification of the nation of America.

"According to Tony, my grey alien buddy, he said that recently, this dark cloud with some weird-looking robot henchmen just recently attacked another planet named Yugopotamia. The dark cloud also tried to attack the planet of Picto of the Pictonians; however, they brilliantly repelled the dark cloud for some unknown reasons. However, this is a growing threat to mankind, so we are here to discuss ways on how to destroy that dark cloud before it strikes again on our planet..."

"Oh shut up, you stupid rascal. None of your stupid moronic ideas would ever work on that cloud…"shouted by a British man in a green suit. He is actually the personification of Great Britain.

"Besides, we are not yet complete-aru… Russia is still not here…" a man in a red Chinese suit said. He is actually the personification of China.

"VE~ I truly wonder what is that weird looking chair doing in place of America's chair…" an Italian with a weird curl on his hair said. He is actually the representation of the northern part of the nation of Italy.

"Oh, great, where is your brother anyway?" asked Britain

"Well, he is conducting a Tomato Festival once again in his country. He can't come until the whole festival is finished. I can't wait to see how many tomatoes they used in making some pasta…" The Italian once again spoke.

"America, you better do something to the statue that that stupid brat just destroyed yesterday!" a guy in a blue France suit shouted at the American. He is the representation of the nation France.

"Calm down, we will go to that problem later…" America said.

Suddenly, a tall guy wearing a typical Russian winter clothes with a thick scarf around his neck came in the room. He happens to represents the big Russia.

"Sorry I'm late; I'm just fixing something back at home…"

"Hey, did you notice something weird with Russia?" asked someone wearing a German military suit. He actually represents Germany.

"Hai… usually when Russia-san enters the room, he should freak me out…" said by a dude with a white suit of a Japanese naval commander. He is actually the nation of Japan.

"Cool, what is this weird chair in here…" the Russian asked as he sat on the chair that is supposedly reserved for America.

"No, not on Busby's chair!" shouted by Britain. After seating in there, an awkward silence enveloped the conference room, where nothing happened.

"That's weird, isn't it that the chair should be destroyed by Russia-san right this moment?" Japan asked to the other nations.

A stray bullet hit the Russian and his head fell on the table. His appearance suddenly changed and out reveals a robot.

"GERMANY, GERMANY, ITS THE SAME ROBOT THAT ATTACKED US YESTERDAY!" the Italian screamed in panicked

"This is not good-aru…" China reacted.

"So that is Britain-san's Busby curse…" commented Japan. After that, numerous robots began to appear, breaking in from the windows. The leader said "Get them I do not want them to interfere with our master's plan."

The countries tried to fight (in Italy's case, to flee) but they are pinned down and handcuffed. Britain asked "Where are you taking us, you dumb bastards!"

One of the robots said "We are taking you to a maximum security prison..."

"Oh, you mean Alcatraz! Don't worries, The Hero will get you guys out of there…"

"Not there, send them to the magical maximum security prison Abracatraz!" the lead robot said.

"There is no such thing as that…"France commented.

However, they all went inside a black portal with an evil red border. Right after that, someone in the room was left, commenting "Man, I never got noticed that I am here…"

"Who are you?" asked a polar bear cub he was holding.

"I'm Canada…"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I just did some grammar changes and nothing serious.<em>

_Timmy: So far, so good!_

_maganda ang pinas: Thanks guys, I owe you one! I would also like to thank Yuka-has-your-cookies-O.o for the Hetalia part…_


	2. Bad Weenies, Dark Auras and Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Fairly Odd Parents**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bad weenies, dark auras, and Russia<p>

"Or that was a bad batch of cocktail weenies we ate…" commented Mr. Turner just recently arrested by the robots. Unknown to them that is not just any ordinary weenie…

"_Meramera to, yaki tsukuse_ (_Flare up and burn it down)_

_Sumi Kara sumi made sono gouka de (from corner to corner with that hellfire)_

_Atokata mo nokoranu you Ni (don't leave a single trace)_

_Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse…" (Burn down even their souls)_

"BRITAIN, STOP SUMMONING THE DEVIL!" America shouted loudly.

"Oh, shut up America, if you wanted to get out of this stupid place, we have to use ALL POSSIBLE OPTIONS!" Britain replied to the American.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

"_GERMANY, GERMANY, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Italy said while rocking the German back and forth._

"_We must do everything get thru here..." said France_

"_Let the Hero go first. Good thing I have a couple of C4 bombs in here. We will go out in no time..." America planted the bombs on the bars and it exploded to no avail._

"_WHAT! BUT THAT IS THE STRONGEST BOMB IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" America shouted._

"_Let me try-aru. I got several of my firecrackers in here which I could mass-produce to have 4x the power of the C4-aru…" China did what he said and planted dozens of them and he exploded them to no avail._

"_Let me do it. Why don't we do the old-fashioned way… to saw it?" Germany suggested. After 15 minutes of sawing, the bar was not even scratched. "Great, what kind of metal is used in here?"_

"_Germany-san let me do it. Katanas are made to slice thru any kind of metal…" Japan said. He drew out his katana, slashes thru the bars, and it broke… I mean the katana broke._

"_Why won't I do it?" France said. He pleaded for them to get out, but the robots didn't get the bait._

"_Why don't we win their hearts? I have here a lot of Pasta to use…" Italy suggested. After cooking one, Italy presented it to one of the guards, which he gobbled up instantly and without complement._

"_Looks like it is my turn…" said Britain right after drawing a pentagram on the ground…_

* * *

><p>Britain continued singing his infamous song which made the others with him scared…<p>

"_Meramera to, yaki tsukuse_ (_Flare up and burn it down)_

_Ware no yobikake Ni, kotae ima (answer my calling right now)_

_Orokanaru monodomo WO (burn down those fools with)_

_Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse…"(a crimson flame)_

* * *

><p>On another cell, the humans inside Jorgen's cell begin hearing England's words of summoning. The black aura soon reaches to its full extent.<p>

"_Santra ba~dra winza~Na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_

_Santra ba~dra winza~Na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera…"_

"Oh no, someone's summoning the devil!" a guy with braces and yellow hair said. We'll call him Chester.

"Well, you all know what that means…" an American-Asian girl in pink dress said. We'll call her Trixie.

All of the humans in the cell fainted; a certain green fairy called "Another fainting party." also joined them.

"Um, Jorgen, are you sure you forgotten everyone's memories about the Chosen One before?" asked a pink fairy.

"Well, the rule doesn't apply to personifications, though…"the buff fairy commented.

* * *

><p>Back to the countries, Britain is now about to complete his summoning and he begins to say:<p>

"For the sake of us escaping, I'll cast a curse with all my power!

I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!"

"You called?" Ask the head that comes up from the pentagram. He happens to be the original Russia.

"What! I'm not calling you…"Britain said while trying to put him back. America said "Hey Russia! Can you help us in escaping?"

"Da! Well, I got here my toolbox, and they will help… Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, come out of here…"said the Russia. The trembling Baltic Trio soon got out of the huge toolbox.

"Yes, sir, we are here to serve you…" said Lithuania, the oldest among them.

"Sir, what should we do?" asked Estonia.

"Well, can you free them outside of this prison?" said the Russian who appears to intimidate them.

"Yes, sir…" the three altogether said. Latvia suddenly asked "But, sir, how are going to do that?"

Russia's intimidating aura rose up and he smilingly (and sternly) said to them "Well, if you want, I'll use you guys as the tools…"

The Baltic Trio soon tried all of their best in escaping, but to no avail.

"Thanks, guys, I'll call you again when I need you!" Russia said in a smiling (but freaky) way. Soon, the Trio went inside the toolbox.

"Looks like it's my turn…"The Russian said, while holding a pipe with a faucet.

"Oh, great, of what use is that!" Britain asked.

Russia made a sound between the bars and the bars broke.

"WHAT!"Said by all of the countries who observed Russia was surprised on what happened.

"Here's your exit…" Russia said to them.

"Next time, remind me of not messing with Russia…" America commented.

Soon they fought their way thru numerous guards.

* * *

><p>Back to the cell of the other detained humans and three fairies, Jorgen commented "This is a maximum magical fairy security prison. It is very impossible for someone to get out of here…" Soon, the countries went by their cell and Italy drifting, waving his white flag, went by next to them. Then the humans inside the cell, composed of the Chosen One's parents, an African-American kid, and the other two mentioned before, said in unison, turning back to the detained fairy commander "YOU SAYING!"<p>

Soon, Russia went by them, stared at them and said "Da? Do you want to be free and be one with me?" Russia begins to show his extremely dark aura.

The African-American kid shouted "Oh no, he's releasing a very dark aura!" We'll call him AJ.

"Well that only means one thing…"Chester said. The humans once again fainted and the green fairy soon followed.

Britain soon went by and saw the fairies and the fairy commander detained. He said "We are going get you guys out of here…"

"Hey Britain! We have to go out of here immediately!" America shouted from afar.

"Hey, can you guys help these fairies in here…" Britain said.

"Britain, we all know that fairies do not exist. We have to get ourselves out of this prison before the robots come and attack us…" America replied.

"Sorry guys, I got business to do…" the British man said and left them.

"Um, Jorgen, how in the world could he see us?" the pink fairy asks.

"That's Britain. He knew both Tinkerbelle and Flying Mint Bunny, but the question is how did they escape?" the fairy commander asked. So he began chewing the bars in the hopes of escaping…

Soon, the countries went passed the guarding robots and they slid down a rainbow. However, they landed on top of a black rocket.

"Yehey! We are on earth, on top of a rocket!" Italy said to the rest of them.

"Um, Italy-san, the rocket part is not something to be happy about." said Japan. Soon, they heard a voice saying "DOES THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION!" The rocket soon took off, taking the countries to somewhere beyond the void of space.

"HOW DID A PUBLIC SCHOOL TEACHER GOT THE MONEY TO BUILD THIS THING!" scream America. The other countries shunned at him and said "Ask yourself."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Again, just changed some bad grammar.<em>

_Timmy: Keep it up!_


	3. Guess Who's the Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Fairly Odd Parents**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Guess Who's the Chosen One<p>

Soon, the rocket landed on a Blue Moon. The countries went down the rocket. America said "I'll contact Tony to where are we…"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT THAT STUPID ALIEN OF YOURS EARLIER!" said Britain.

"Well, maybe it is a nice time to do so…" Soon America called Tony using his phone and Tony replied. After a couple of minutes, America said where they are in space.

"According to Tony, we are in a Blue Moon in the Vegan System; the nearest living planet is Picto…"America said.

"WE ARE NEAR THE PICTONIANS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST!" Italy panicked.

Right after that, a weird-looking jet landed near them. The countries hid behind a huge boulder. Soon, Italy spoke up and said "Why don't we play a game 'Guess Who's the Chosen One'?"

"Why is there a need to do it?" asked France.

"Well, maybe if we guess who is the Chosen One, we could helped him or her, if she is a lady, we might easily defeat those robots and the dark cloud…"

"That's sounds a pretty good idea…" Germany agreed.

"Let the Hero choose first… I pick him!" America said while pointing to a certain superhero. Let's call him Turbo Thunder.

"What makes him qualify-aru?" asked China.

"He's got the biceps, the body, and the powers, what else are you finding in a Chosen One."

"Well, for me, it is that squid guy…" said Japan, choosing a weird squid alien. We'll call him Mark Chang.

"Well, how did he qualify?" America asked.

"Well, I guess that the Chosen One should be the sole survivor from his planet. I guess he's a Yugopotamian, so he could be the one."

Right after that, a kid in pink clothes with a pink hat and buck-tooth came out. France becomes very furious and said "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR DESTROYING MY BELOVED STATUE!"

America holds him and said "We have to not be noticed, or else something worse might happen…"

"I think it's him…" Britain said. Suddenly, all of the countries laughed.

"What, he as a Chosen One? Britain, after fairies and your magical creatures, they all came to your mind and saying that a kid like him as a Chosen One?" America said.

Soon, all they can hear is America's candidate flying away…

"VE~ that only means one thing…it is not him." Italy commented.

"But he got everything you will find in a Chosen One!" said America.

"Yeah, but my candidate is still there…" Japan said.

"Oh yeah, who says that your candidate is him anyway…" America said.

"Well, I am well-verse to this certain Prophecy that describes it should be the kid…" Britain said.

"Oh, you sure? Look at him; he got weird buck teeth, a pink hat and pink clothes…" America said to him.

"Like your candidate has them, you son of a *%$#%^." Britain said to the American. Soon, quarrels began to erupt between the three, in which Germany once again yelled.

"I DO NOT CARE WHO THE CHOSEN ONE IS, EVEN IF IT IS A KID, AN ALIEN, OR A PICTONIAN. WHAT I DO CARE IS THAT WE NEED TO HELP HIM IN DEFEATING THE BLACK CLOUD AND THOSE ROBOTS!"

The fighting was settled and suddenly Italy freaks out.

"Germany, Germany, hundreds of robots just came in they are attacking…" Italy said towards them. Before they prepare to fight, a new batch of humans appeared which distracted them and made them continue the game. France pick Jorgen for his artistic physic, China picks Trixie for he is somewhat related to him (well, in China, like many Asian countries, relatives goes first…), Germany said that if his crazy boss is still alive, it will be the dark-masked guy, while Russia picked the icky girl we will call Vicky. Italy was too busy panicking around to declare who's the winner, until something bizarre happens… the Darkness began sucking everyone from the Blue Moon, and that includes the countries, now hanging for their lives… well, not everyone…

"Da! What a huge _podsulnukh_(or sunflower)!" the Russian said while incredibly anchored to the ground, unaffected by the powerful pull.

"WHAT THE- HOW IN THE FIRST PLACE DID HE DO THAT!" Britain commented, holding firmly to a rock.

"JUST DO NOT QUESTION-AHEN, I STILL WANNA LIVE-AHEN!" China said, holding to the British.

"China-kun, we need to hold in here…" Japan said, holding on to the Chinese feet.

"THE HERO DOES NOT WANT TO GO INSIDE THERE!" America shouted while holding unto Japan.

"YOU THINK THAT WE IN THE BACK ARE NOT IN GREATER TROUBLE!" France said while holding to America.

"JUST SHUT UP! WE NEED TO HOLD ON!" said Germany to the others… while holding the American.

"Germany, Germany, I can't hold on much longer…" Italy said while holding to the German.

"Estonia, what happens when we get sucked on there?" asked Lithuania holding to Italy.

"I DO NOT KNOW… JUST HOLD ON!" Estonia replied.

"Brother, I can't hold on…"Latvia said to them. Soon, Russia jumps into the Darkness, yelling "", and he went inside right after Timmy was sucked in.

"Brother Russia!" yelled the Baltic Trio.

"What will Belarus say if she finds this one out?" Lithuania asked.

"Before we answer that one…. WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" America said.

"Guys, guys, I just found this rocket and the destination is earth…" Italy said to the others.

"Are you sure about that?" Germany asked.

"Hai! We have to go there now…"said Japan, and he acted as if he is tired.

"What did you do?" Germany asked.

"No questions. We have to go to earth then I'll tell you…"

Soon, countries, including the Baltic Trio, entered a rocket and they flew to Earth.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Nothing major here.<em>

_Timmy: Just changed some grammar._


	4. The Relatives Noticed Something Odd

**This Chapter is specially dedicated to Fairly OddParents so Hetalian fans are discouraged... however, you might read as well... it contains a spoiler for my new story soon to be posted in my other account. The title will be the PODMD saga. I still have to update my other story there... it will have a role in one of the sagas that I will make...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Fairly OddParents**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The relatives noticed something odd (FOP only)<p>

"NO…" yelled Jorgen while the rocket flew off.

"How are we supposed to get home this time around?" asked AJ.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I just noticed some weird Russian guy that also went inside about a second after Timmy went in…" Trixie said.

"Speaking of that, I just notice 10 guys that looks like they came from different countries just come inside the rocket Jorgen just sent off to space…" commented Chester.

"Well, I'm a teacher, but what would that mean?" Mr. Crocker said.

"Wait a second… did you guys noticed that those guys are the same ones we saw earlier?" Trixie asked to the others.

"Wait, you mean that earlier, you guys just saw a Russian dude emitting a dark aura? And an Italian waving a white flag? And a strict German like Jorgen, a Japanese guy with them, a British guy that once tried to free us, three brothers that are afraid to the Russian, a France dude with wavy locks, a Chinese guy with a panda, and someone of your nationality that can't read the atmosphere?" said Cosmo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE AMERICANS?" they asked to him.

"I know nothing!" Cosmo said.

"Hey, wait, Jorgen, you said that you didn't remove the memory of personifications, right?" Wanda said towards the fairy commander.

"Well, if I remember correctly, indeed I didn't…" Jorgen said to Wanda.

"But if that is the case, then why are they here?" Wanda asked.

"Hey, guys, I found my rocket. I do indeed put the right coordinates…" Mr. Crocker said to the others.

"How did you…" asked the children.

"Well, did you remember the science school fund that went missing?"

"Well, yeah?" said AJ.

"You're looking at it. Besides, it is co-funded by a certain someone named Alfred F. Jones."

"So, you're going in…" asked the teacher.

All of them said a yes, except for Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda, for they still have to rescue Timmy. While on the way, Trixie picked up a mysterious white flag, written in Japanese and it says "I surrender—Italy". Trixie understood it, baffled, but soon she got it and went off to the rocket…

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Just changed some grammar again.<em>

_Timmy: Keep it up!_

_maganda and pinas: Thanks for you guys. Next part will be called "The Freedom Parade". It will be named after a part of America's version of the song "Hata futte". Please r&r. Please note that the white flag has something to do with a future plot… just find it out!_


End file.
